Burning Man: Malcolm
by FrancesBertram
Summary: Malcolm's first time at Burning Man.


I felt like Malcolm's first time deserved a little more coverage than it got on Malcolm in the Middle. It was cute how Malcolm and Anita fell in love, although of course it was silly, too. Here is my take on what happened that night between the two of them. I tried to make it realistic for Malcolm's character, and the fact that he is, after all, a teenage boy.

Malcolm was so pissed. First his parents were at Burning Man with him; then he sneaks off and almost immediately steps on a cactus, implanting thorns into his foot. And _then_ Reese up and leaves him, completely disappears, like a jerk. _Psh._ Then the line for the medic is _so long_ , leaving Malcolm to wait until a creepy goat man practically forces him to go to a shaman. A shaman!

Life is unfair.

Malcolm just wanted to get his meeting with the shaman over with. He started to explain the problem as she stripped his shoe and sock from his foot. "It's not a big deal, I think I just need some disinfectant and a Band Aid and I'll be—"

Then the woman was sucking on his foot, which Malcolm immediately registered felt kinda good.

Malcolm gasped in surprise and then moaned, exclaiming, "Ma'am!" totally in shock. What was she doing?

The shaman was surprisingly insightful, asking if he had internalized a lot of criticism. Malcolm was thrown off by that question, thinking how accurate and sudden it was.

The shaman sucked on his foot again, which sent a warm surge of pleasure up his leg from where her mouth met his skin. Malcolm moaned again and shocked gasps escaped him, although he didn't notice he was doing so. Malcolm squirmed and looked around. Surely others would think this was odd.

No one even looked up.

The shaman said some gibberish, or what Malcolm would clarify as gibberish. Gibberish that kinda made sense. _Wha-?_

Malcolm couldn't help but think, _Ok, she's almost as old as my mom and obviously crazy as a loon. So why am I so turned on?_

It was true. He noticed she was pretty, for an older lady, and had a cool tattoo on her arm that Malcolm couldn't stop glancing at. He smiled.

The shaman gave him a tetanus shot, which Malcolm was relieved about, since that was the medically appropriate thing to do. She began wrapping his foot in gauze, casually announcing, "I'm Anita." Anita seemed to know a lot about him already. Was this for real?

Anita was talking quickly in her high-pitched voice, telling him things he had never heard before. But Malcolm had to admit, what she was saying kind of made sense.

Malcolm found himself transfixed by what she said, genuinely interested in her crazy, quickly worded ideas. The conversation they began felt like the most natural conversation in the world, like it had been there waiting for Malcolm to show up so they could discuss these exact subjects. Time passed, and neither Malcolm nor Anita seemed to notice the sun moving in the sky, the people coming or going from the tent, or the tent's other visitors' curious glances.

Malcolm experienced a connection like he had never known before. This woman knew his soul! I mean, she would if, you know, souls were a real thing—which is a subject up for debate. And the best part was it all seemed real. He was the center of attention, for once, and Anita genuinely seemed interested in him, his ideas, thoughts, opinions, likes and dislikes, and scientific prowess.

Malcolm and Anita talked for hours, Anita closing down shop for the day once it became clear their conversation would continue for a while. Anita actually listened to his ideas, challenged him, provoked his thoughts, and didn't criticize him for speaking his mind. He learned about himself during that conversation, and about Anita, too. They had so much in common, it was incredible!

They both hated _Charlotte's Web_ , liked deep dish pizza, chocolate chip cookies, and Oscar the Grouch. It was true love!

Their faces were close, and Malcolm had been glancing at her lips for hours. He had been thinking about what they felt like, how Anita would kiss, what her tongue would taste like. The conversation was good, but it sure got his hormones raging.

Anita and Malcolm were now alone in the tent, lying on the pillows and blankets where Anita apparently slept. It was 9 pm, the sun was down, and everyone else had gone out to enjoy the late evening wonders of Burning Man. Malcolm leaned forward and eagerly kissed her. Malcolm was elated when Anita not only let him kiss her, but kissed him back! Her mouth felt good against his, warm and soft, gentle but demanding at the same time. Malcolm kissed her eagerly, reaching up to put a hand on her hair, which turned out to be more of an awkward gesture than anything. Anita went with it, tugging on his arm to draw him closer, his arm more around the back of her neck, resting on her back.

Anita shifted and kissed Malcolm in a way he had never been kissed before. She took his lower lip and gently nibbled on it, using her lips to suckle, taking the tip of her tongue and running it along the inner edge of his lower lip. Malcolm pulled back and gasped. High school girls didn't kiss like that! This woman was incredible!

"Malcolm," Anita almost giggled. "You liked that?" She was sort of smirking at him.

"Yeah," Malcolm rasped out; he hated when his voice did that. He moved back quickly to kiss her again. Anita repeated the same gesture as before; Malcolm moaned into her mouth, meaning to suppress it, but god that felt good. His hand was almost clenching her upper arm, spasming unconsciously when she moved her tongue against his lips. He was already hard, had been hard since they first kissed, and he wanted more kisses.

They had moved even closer by this point, not so close that his erection would rub against her, but close enough that he could feel her warmth radiating from her body, close enough that as they each leaned on one arm while half lying down kissing, their arms brushed against one another. Malcolm was ready for tongue, he had always liked tongue, but he didn't want to interrupt this kissing sesh to outright ask for Anita to put her tongue in his mouth and vice versa. He was finally reading the cues right, for once, hence the kissing, and he would have to find a more subtle way to let her know his needs.

Malcolm scooted even closer, still keeping his hips away from her body, hesitant about what would happen if she touched him there. He didn't know it, but his eyes were intense, glistening, as they looked into Anita's eyes. He put his free hand on the back of her neck, right at the base of her skull, so he would be able to draw her toward him, able to angle her head just right. He wanted this; he had carefully laid plans.

Malcolm leaned forward again, pressing his mouth against hers, straining towards her, pressing quick, lusty kisses to her mouth. He hoped he was good; he'd had a lot of practice. Malcolm quickly slipped his tongue in Anita's mouth, withdrew, and then did it again more purposefully. This time, Anita moaned, and Malcolm could have soared through the roof! His kissing technique made this sexy, experienced woman moan. He wasn't so bad after all.

Anita placed her hand on Malcolm's side, beginning to rub him through his shirt, inserting her tongue into his mouth in return. Malcolm had to admit, it was incredible. Her tongue slid along his with expert ease, teasing him, making him whimper and moan and he couldn't stop himself. Her hand was still rubbing his side, and then there was Anita's hand, slipping under his shirt. Malcolm breathed in sharply, surprised, still kissing her, still a slave to her tongue and however she wanted to intoxicate him with her kisses.

And then, in her impulsive way, Anita was tugging his shirt up, sitting up, making him sit up too, pulling his shirt over his head, and then there he was sitting shirtless with a throbbing boner, intensely aware that this had transpired quickly.

Malcolm was breathing heavily, unevenly, staring lustily at Anita, noticing she was breathing unevenly too. He was looking at her lips again, her breasts, her eyes. He wondered how he could get her out of her shaman garb, if that was the term. Anita seemed to be giving him a moment, to collect himself, or consider, or maybe that's what she was doing. She was looking at his eyes, his chest, torso, lower, taking him in, maybe considering how young he looked. Malcolm didn't know. He just knew he wanted her touching him again.

Luckily, they seemed to be of one mind, as Anita scooted closer (they had moved a bit apart to regard each other), kissing his shoulder, collarbone, pectoral. And then Malcolm was sinking to the ground, lying back, ready for her mouth on him. Anita continued her kisses, kissing the other pectoral, beneath his pecs, along his slight abs, down the middle of his stomach. She was still beside him, leaning over him. His hands were twitching, clenching involuntarily. Anita wasn't even being particularly salacious, planting wet but tongue-less kisses on his body, but Malcolm had never experienced this before, and was therefore hyper aware of every ministration.

He put his left hand on her head, in her blonde hair, feeling the flaxen texture of it. The other hand he placed gingerly on her body, touching along her back, feeling for an opening where he could grope her. Anita kissed his stomach and Malcolm could swear he felt his stomach muscles clench up.

Malcolm was lost as Anita moved up and kissed his neck; he had always loved having his neck kissed. She licked his collar bone, kissed under his chin, then looked at him, sort of smirking again. "You're an easy one to excite," she stated. Malcolm was breathless, too turned on to say anything, so he answered by grabbing her face and kissing her again.

Anita felt good kissing him, leaning over him. And then she was swinging a leg over him and straddling him. The change in position allowed Malcolm to shift so that he could penetrate her mouth deeper with his tongue. She let them kiss for a bit, Malcolm emitting little moans as their tongues touched. He couldn't get enough of this.

He'd always thought he'd be a quiet kisser, or lover, if this kind of thing happened to him. Because living at home with five people, sharing a room with anywhere from two to three brothers, doesn't exactly give one a lot of privacy. He had learned to masturbate quietly, jerking it without making a noise. Besides the fact that it was difficult to find time or space alone to do that, when he did there was almost always someone else in the house somewhere. He couldn't bear the humiliation if one of his family members—especially mom!—heard him groaning as he masturbated. The skill to be quiet and quick was learned readily, and used often.

But now, with this gorgeous, sexy woman straddling him, kissing him, and touching him, it was like Malcolm couldn't help himself from moaning at every sensation. He literally couldn't stop himself. From the moment she first put her mouth on him, to when they first started kissing until this moment, Malcolm had been vocal in his pleasure. It was like a beast that had been inside him had been awoken, and it wasn't going to quiet until it was satiated.

Malcolm was never going to be satiated if Anita kept kissing him like this.

But what next? Malcolm hadn't even thought of it, the possibility that he would lose his virginity at Burning Man, nonetheless get so lucky as to lose it with an experienced, sexy (if kooky) older lady. He'd thought he was lucky just to be getting to first base with her, but now Malcolm started to worry. What if she was waiting on him to progress further? What did she expect of him? His performance wasn't exactly going to be stellar.

 _Malcolm, stop worrying. Don't overthink it. Just go with it,_ he told himself. He was glad he had himself there to talk to him, or else he'd probably do something over-the-top, awkward, or dumb, ruining things like with every other girl.

Malcolm took one hand that was currently resting on her back as they kissed and reached to grope her thigh, moving to her buttock and then back, almost scared he had gone too far. When Anita grabbed his hand and placed it back on her thigh, urging him to squeeze, Malcolm figured he'd done the right thing. He moved a hand to each thigh, squeezing then rubbing, up to her buttocks and back. God she felt good.

He squirmed to sit up, Anita scooting down as he moved, to sit on his thighs instead of hovering over his erection. It was kind of a relief, and now her breasts were in his face. Malcolm face planted into them.

He literally had a moment of panic and didn't know what else to do, so he buried his face in her bosom and held onto her hips for dear life.

Anita laughed, teasingly, asking "Are you all right?" And then she was pushing him down, starting to undo her shirt and Malcolm couldn't wait, he just grabbed her boobs from his lying position, eagerly feeling them through her top.

 _This_ has _to be the most awkward sexual experience of her life,_ Malcolm thought self-critically. He wished he was smoother, more experienced, but he guessed that went along with being a virgin.

Instead of taking off her top, Anita moved down and pulled off his shorts, quickly undoing the clasp and zipper, pulling them down his thighs, underwear and all.

Malcolm was gasping in shock again, in disbelief of what was happening. _Could this be real?_ His cock was out, hard as a rock and surely bubbling at the top with precum. Anita was eyeing him, making appreciative noises, and Malcolm decided to stop worrying about if he was big enough (his thoughts were about to spiral out of control in that direction) because Anita seemed to think he was enough.

He knew he was skinny, but he liked to think his dick could pack a punch.

Anita had stripped him completely of his clothing, and now his dick was out there, staring at her like a one-eyed snake. He definitely couldn't hide his arousal in any way, now. Anita wrapped her hand around him and stroked up and down, and that was when Malcolm's eyes rolled back for the first time. He didn't know it then, but that was a kink of his, sexually speaking. Whenever something felt beyond good— _good_ —his eyes would roll back in his head, as if Malcolm couldn't take the pleasure anymore.

No girl had ever touched his dick before. He had tried to get girls he liked, his girlfriends, to do so desperate for a hand other than his own on his cock, but it was always a no-go. Maybe he came on too strong.

Malcolm was moaning again, letting out little noises of pleasure as she touched him. He was trying to verbalize something, lifting his head up to speak, letting it fall back with a moan as each stroke reached the tip of his cock. He didn't know it would feel this good, having someone else's hand touching his cock. His hands were clenching the blankets beneath him; he was willing himself not to bust. Anita leaned over to his face, kissing him on the mouth, then leaned to the side and whispered in his ear, "Is this your first time?"

It was the same voice she said everything in, not even a sexy whisper, and yet it made him blush. Malcolm was still breathless and excited, unable to speak for a second. She was still stroking him.

" _Yes_ ," he choked out. He had been trying to come up with a million stories in his head, all the _What? No. Me? I've had sex lots of times. With lots of girls. So many._ But the truth came out anyway. His mind was too muggy to make up a coherent lie, and besides, he didn't really have enough breath to tell it. Now she knew, and Malcolm was so embarrassed; not only his cheeks but his ears were turning pink, too.

Anita was slowing her stroking, looking at him, and he wondered if she knew all along. Wasn't it obvious? Skinny, dweeby kids like him don't get laid. He was lucky enough just to have her strip him naked and stroke his cock.

Instead of putting whatever was happening here to a screeching halt at that revelation, Anita just said, "Huh. I guess I'll have to make it extra special, then" and lowered her mouth to envelope his cock.

Malcolm almost screamed, that was so unexpected, so unbelievably good feeling. Instead, he let out a strangled half-moan, half-yelp and his eyes rolled back into his skull. He started grunting animalistically as she swallowed him down to the base and then slowly withdrew her mouth, pulling her lips back up his cock, back to the tip, the most sensitive part.

If he was uncertain before, he knew for sure that he loved Anita now!

Malcolm was full-on shaking now, pure trembling, his body inadvertently shaking from arousal and nervousness, too. She swallowed him again, and this time Malcolm let out a whine so specific sounding, it was the noise he made right before he was about to come (or the noise he _would_ make if he made a noise at home). Anita heard it, understood what it meant, and withdrew her mouth again, licking up the underside of his cock as she went.

Malcolm was surprised he didn't spill over himself at that, but then her mouth was off him, the cool air was hitting his slippery, wet penis, and Anita was standing up, which distracted him. She was stripping off the bottom half of her shaman garb, then her underwear (which were surprisingly unsexy, Malcolm registered), and then lowering herself towards him. She was still wearing her shirt ( _Why?!_ ) and Anita was positioning herself over him, one leg on either side of him. Malcolm's hands were shaking as he positioned them on her hips, touching her soft skin.

His fingers twitched on her skin. Malcolm was so intensely aroused, so shocked and elated at what was happening, he almost didn't notice her positioning him for entrance. Her hand felt good on him, but not as good as the warmth emanating from between her legs. She had her other hand resting on his chest for balance. He couldn't believe it, this was going to happen! _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god—_

"Protection!" Malcolm shouted (yes, shouted) at the last moment. He had almost forgotten. Being in this situation was new to him, but the sensible, practical, rational Malcolm came bursting forth at the last moment. "Protection," Malcolm stammered out, "We need a—"

Anita leaned forward, her shirt brushing his chest. She kissed his cheek, making him feel almost juvenile, which was ludicrous at this moment. Anita kissed his neck and then said, "Not to worry, kid, I got my tubes tied years ago—" and then was lowering herself onto him, her wet vagina finally taking him in, all of him at once. The sensation was so incredible that Malcolm stopped thinking for a few seconds, which, he didn't know this, was literally thirty one seconds, and just sat there, clenching Anita's hips. His arms, his thighs, his torso were trembling with need—and nervousness. Malcolm's eyes had rolled back repeatedly when he first entered her, almost like a spasm of eye rolling, and now he had his eyes clenched shut, relishing the sensation of him inside of her, of Anita sitting on top of him enclosing his cock.

Malcolm let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, searching Anita's face for reassurance; because what he desperately needed right now was for her to reassure him that he was, in fact, not going to die. No wonder people did this all the time. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. And she hadn't even started moving yet.

Anita leaned forward and kissed his forehead, which changed the angle of his penis inside her slightly, and Malcolm groaned. The kiss on his forehead oddly did not feel maternal but did feel reassuring.

Anita started moving on him, slight strokes up and down, hands on either side of his head, above his shoulders. He was a small guy, so her hands fit easily on either side of his head so she could gain leverage to ride him. Malcolm felt so lucky. He'd always assumed he'd have to use a condom the first time he had sex—and probably every time after. He was smart, responsible, and rational, and therefore would do the right thing and use a condom, even if he didn't want to. But _this._ He was unsure how he would ever use a condom now when he knew how good it felt to be bare inside her.

Malcolm became aware that he was sweating a gross amount, at least on his neck and face, and part of it was from nervousness and the other part was _because he was having sex for the first time oh my god._

Malcolm wished he'd stop sweating. He wished he could stop staring at her so intently as she rode him, his eyes begging her for he didn't even know what. He wished he could stop analyzing and just enjoy the moment, and then he wished she would _stop_ riding him because he was about to come. Malcolm's sensitive, virginal body couldn't take this, wouldn't last longer, and that was too bad because she was riding him with longer, deeper strokes.

Malcolm started choking out non-words, things that didn't even make sense as his mind became more and more befuddled. Half formed thoughts that turned into moans, needy whines and grunts that emanated from his throat when he tried to tell her. Finally, he was able to rasp out, completely gone, "I can't, I can't, I can't—"

And then on the last 'can't' he was coming inside her, shouting out loudly, surprising himself by letting out a groan that almost sounded like a wail, coming deep from within him as with each spurt of come pleasure coursed throughout his body.

Malcolm was going to pass out. No, but he would never recover. He would lie there forever, limp and spent, his family wondering where he was, never able to find him.

Anita was still atop him, and after two minutes he opened his eyes and noticed she was touching herself, right on her sensitive spot, his dick still inside her. Malcolm's nostrils flared with arousal as he watched her, her head thrown back, eyes closed. He could tell she was close to her orgasm. His come was leaking out from between her legs and she was dipping her fingers in it and using it to lubricate herself. Malcolm thought he had never seen anything sexier.

Anita began pumping her hand faster and then she was moaning these sexy, delicious moans and her body seemed to tense up and Malcolm thought _Should I do something?_ He reached up to slightly grab her breast, lowered it to her thigh, moved his other hand to her other thigh. And then she was done and Malcolm wondered _That's it?_ Porn sure didn't teach him anything about the female side of orgasming. But this was better than any porno.

Anita rolled off him, resting on her elbow by his side. Malcolm looked over at her, wide eyed, his heart finally slowing down. She leaned over and kissed him impulsively, which surprised him, and then kissed his shoulder a couple times. Malcolm smiled. Anita said, "That was quick," and Malcolm was about to be humiliated when she added, "I guess we'll have to try again, eh?" Malcolm lit up, already moving towards her, but Anita shushed him and told him to rest a minute, there was no rush. It might take a bit for him to be ready again.

He was kind of tired now, so that was considerate of her. Still, Malcolm's refractory period was quick. After about 15 minutes he was getting hard again. He had been glancing at her breasts during this time, longing to touch them. Anita and Malcolm had continued their conversation from before, this time agreeing that The Beach Boys definitely were overrated. It was odd to Malcolm but nice, lying there talking so casually after that experience, his come still wet on his penis, a little on his stomach and thighs. It dried eventually, but Malcolm didn't notice, because by then he was distracted by what was underneath her shirt.

At a break in the conversation, when he was just beginning to get hard again, Malcolm leaned on his elbow towards her face, reaching with the other hand to tenderly touch her head as he kissed her. They kissed for a minute, Malcolm enjoying the feeling of Anita's lips, her tender, sensual kisses. She was so good at this. He moved his hand to her side, slipping it under her shirt. Dammit, he still wanted to see her boobs; it was so important.

Anita stopped kissing him, moved his hand, and Malcolm swallowed his disappointment. Then she was undoing the ties on her shirt and stripping it off over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath so her breasts were right there, only a foot from his face. Malcolm swallowed again, this time so the saliva building up in his mouth wouldn't drool out the corners of his mouth. That would be unattractive.

Her breasts were small and firm, but also plump with pink nipples. Ok, so they weren't huge boobs, like in porn, but this was better than porn because they were real and right in front of him. He glanced from her breasts to her face, looking for his cue. She was smiling at him, seemingly waiting on him to make a move. "Can I—?" Malcolm began, then shifted closer and placed his palm over her left breast, nearly covering all of it. Her nipple felt good at the center of his palm. Her nipples were already kind of perky, but he felt her nipple stiffen a little more under his hand.

His eyes must have been wide with wonderment, because Anita was smiling at him, amused. "Come here," she said and lay on her back, making sure to pull him with her so his hand stayed on her breast. Malcolm was breathing shallowly now, visibly excited. He sat beside her, his erection throbbing, and put his other hand on her right breast, kneading them with his fingers. Anita hummed in pleasure, and Malcolm's heart soared.

This was too exciting, getting to touch boobs! Just like with his penis, girls wouldn't let him touch their boobs, at least not under the shirt. There was a lot of over the clothes groping going on, and some giggling, from the girl and from Malcolm. These were the first boobs Malcolm had ever felt in his hands, and they were perfect. He was too excited, but he tried to keep his cool, not wanting Anita to know that he was _also_ a boob virgin (Is that a thing?).

Malcolm noticed Anita had closed her eyes, and seemed to by lying back and letting him do as he liked. He was so lucky. Malcolm squeezed her breasts again, changing his hand positions to see how it felt different. Her breasts felt good at all angles. Anita seemed to think so too, as she would intermittently make little noises of pleasure. Her breathing seemed to get shallow as well. Malcolm took his thumbs and swiped them across her nipples simultaneously, and they were totally hard now, perfect for sucking on. Anita opened her eyes at that, smiling at him, Malcolm taking that as encouragement.

He lowered his mouth and took her nipple in his mouth. He had wanted to do this forever, ever since he saw his first porno. Malcolm couldn't imagine a better thing in his mouth than a boob. Now that it was happening, he wondered, How did one keep it in his mouth? Nipples were kinda small.

Overexcited, Malcolm nipped a little too hard on her nipple. Anita's sharp intake of breath and "Not too hard, Malcolm" alerted him to his blunder and he quickly remedied that by soothing her nipple with his tongue. Him swiping his tongue quickly back and forth over her nipple caused Anita to moan, a real, open-mouthed lusty moan that made it hard for Malcolm to control himself.

He switched to the other nipple, repeating the action, and then Anita was playing with his hair as he sucked on her, and he registered that her hand on the back of his head felt good. Especially with a nipple in his mouth. His other hand was playing with the now-abandoned breast, and he couldn't believe how great it was to suck on a tit _and_ play with one at the same time.

Malcolm wondered if he'd always be this fascinated and turned on by breasts.

Did people get over this kind of thing? Did time make the incredible effect of boobs wear off? How many things could one do with boobs? Then Malcolm thought, _Stop over analyzing. You're doing it again. Enjoy the moment._ So he took his mouth and kissed all over her breasts, under her breasts, like she had done to him; wet, open-mouthed kisses that left some saliva in their wake.

He looked at Anita because she was moaning again, seemingly trying to catch her breath. Malcolm put his face on her belly and kissed, then looked up at her again, tracing her stomach, her sides, her legs, then her left arm with his right hand as his left hand kneaded her breast. Seeing the lust in Anita's eyes turned him on, especially considering the fact that he was so turned on just from touching her.

Impulsively—he didn't know where this came from, he had never seen his parents do this, or seen it in porn—his hand left her breast and grabbed her wrist and he kissed her wrist. He kissed up her arm to her shoulder, wondering, _Where did that come from? I guess I wanted to try something different._

Anita let out a breath, then spoke, saying, "You have some natural skills."

For some reason, Malcolm blushed at this statement, wondering what it meant. "You know where to pay attention to make me feel good," Anita said, by way of further explanation.

This made Malcolm blush more, as he was suddenly self-conscious because he had just been doing what felt good to him, not really thinking about what she would like.

 _I won't say that out loud_ , Malcolm thought. It was a nice thought for her to have, and a bit of an ego boost, anyway. He had made her feel good on his first sexual experience, and he wasn't even trying. He just needed to stop thinking, apparently.

"Put your fingers inside me to see what I mean," Anita encouraged. Malcolm hesitated, because _of course_ he had never felt the inside of a vagina, either. If it felt half as good on his fingers as it did on his penis that would be amazing.

Malcolm slipped two fingers inside her. She was slick so they went right in, and Malcolm inhaled sharply and his nostrils flared, glancing at Anita in surprise. She wasn't kidding; he had excited her. She had been really wet when she'd seated herself on him, too, so that made him wonder if she was just always easily aroused. She had been doing the touching and kissing before. But then Malcolm decided to take at least partial credit for this time, because Anita had told him he was good.

He slipped a third finger inside her and started exploring, twisting his hand, moving his fingers, trying to touch every bit of her. Usually Malcolm was self-conscious about how small his hands were, but just then he wasn't thinking about that. His smaller hands made it easier to reach inside her further, to stroke and explore. It was then he noticed Anita was squirming— _he was making her squirm!_ —and her nipples were perky even though he wasn't touching them.

"Come here," Anita said, and tugged him toward her, on top of her. Malcolm's hand slipped out of her and he braced himself above her, his erection hard and long. She tugged him down further so that he was lying on top of her, so that he had to brace himself on his elbows instead of his palms, his chest was touching hers so that her breasts were pressed against him.

Malcolm's breath stuttered as he let Anita grab his hips then reach around and grab a buttock, positioning him between her legs. He was glad to notice he wasn't shaking this time and he seemed to be gaining confidence in his abilities. When he shifted positions her breasts stayed smashed against him, rubbing his chest, and that felt better than he ever thought it would.

He braced his elbow on the right side of her head, playing with her hair with that hand, his right hand fondling her breast. Anita grabbed his buttock and guided him to push inside her. Malcolm entered her and stopped, surprised at the sudden sensation. Anita grabbed his ass again and pressed him inside her so that he was balls deep in her, his weight on top her.

Malcolm groaned and closed his eyes. Okay, so this was the second time, but it still felt amazing. Anita had moaned too when he'd fully entered her, and he'd heard it right in his ear, her breath tickling his hairline. Malcolm didn't even want to move, just wanted to savor this moment, his first time actively penetrating a woman.

After a few seconds, Malcolm shifted his hips to begin thrusting, trying to figure out the proper rhythm, the angle, the pace. He was still lying on top her and each thrust, any tiny movement distracted him, the sensation of him inside her still so new, so luscious, that Malcolm starting thrusting unthinkingly.

 _Okay, maybe this is what sex is supposed to be like._ Malcolm was surprised how naturally it came to him, this erotic ritual, although maybe he shouldn't be surprised because, you know, animals have been doing this for thousands of years and it seems pretty natural to them. Humans have a natural instinct, evolutionarily speaking, to mate, procreate, keep the species going. When you think about it—

Anita was moving, guiding his hips to thrust differently, with longer, slower strokes, and that effectively distracted Malcolm from his train of thought. He was surprised how good it felt to change pace from his frantic thrusting to slow sensual stroking that was making Anita growl and moan.

Malcolm's breathing was erratic, his senses overwhelmed with sensation, with pleasure, and then Anita was wrapping her legs around him, and it was quite possibly the best thing he had ever felt. He was pressing into her harder with each thrust, her wetness never-ending, and Anita was making these delicious moaning sounds that almost sounded like his whimpers from earlier.

Malcolm himself wasn't exactly keeping it together; his breathing was uneven, heavy; he was sweating where their chests were still pressed together, but god it felt really good to have her chest pressed against his. It was then he noticed that her fingers on her right hand were twisting with the fingers on his left hand, their hands entwined above her head.

Malcolm looked at Anita's face; her eyes were closed but he could tell she was enjoying taking him in. Was she savoring the sensation, like he had been earlier, and that was why her eyes were closed? Malcolm couldn't think about it too hard because this constant rhythm was getting to him; he was getting close to the point where his thoughts were obliterated and he would orgasm.

Malcolm kissed Anita's chin, causing her to open her eyes and lock eyes with him. Malcolm was staring at her intensely, willing for his agony to be over, he was so close to busting. She still had her legs wrapped around him and that made it that much more intimate. Anita was looking back at him with lust-filled eyes. She ran a hand up his back and Malcolm shivered; she took her nails and raked them gently down his back and Malcolm was grunting, moaning. Anita touched his back more, tracing over his shoulders, and she released her other hand from his grasp to thoroughly touch him. With both hands Anita felt the contours of Malcolm's back, fingering down his spine, feeling the dimples above his butt.

Anita took Malcolm's head with one hand and lustily kissed him, tongue in his mouth. Malcolm felt her tongue twist with his and he was done, he was moaning and coming in her, struggling to catch his breath as he broke his mouth away from hers. If he didn't, he would surely suffocate.

Hand still in his hair, Anita played with Malcolm's curls as he laid on top her, face in the crook of her neck, his heart rate slowing, breathing returning to normal. Okay, that orgasm had been just as good, if not better. Malcolm had to have more of this, but not right now. He was too tired, ready to fall asleep. After a few minutes Anita was gently moving him off her and he couldn't do anything but let her. Anita was smiling at him as if charmed by his pleasure, pleased that he was so spent.

"Malcolm," she said, and leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. Malcolm kissed her back but was too limp to do much. Anita lay down beside him, her head on his shoulder. She pulled a cover over both of them, her body relaxing as she drifted off to sleep after a few minutes. Malcolm looked down at her and thought, _Wow! And I thought all that stuff people said about love was just to piss me off!_

Later that night, around 4 am Malcolm woke up to find Anita still sleeping on his shoulder. He reached over and touched her hair, her face, tracing her shoulder, wanting her again. Anita woke up as he was touching her lips, looking at him and knowing what he wanted.

She rode him again, this time Malcolm gripping her hips, then squeezing her breasts with both hands as she rode him. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, a woman riding his cock while he squeezed her tits. Malcolm didn't come this time; his body was still spent from earlier. Anita touched herself to orgasm as she rode him, and Malcolm shuddered as he felt her get wetter and then clench around him.

Burning Man really was the place to discover oneself, Malcolm thought.


End file.
